


From the Journals of Kodiak

by NeitherNora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Kodiak has a nose for things that others don't.





	From the Journals of Kodiak

Everyone thinks I'm stupid. Well, except Throndir. He knows better. And Adaire is nice. But Hella? Hella NO, more like. (I got that one from Fero!) She doesn't think I know what she's up to, but I know. I have a nose for things.

I see the way she tosses and turns and whispers in her sleep. When she sleeps, that is. So many names. I wonder if they're friends of hers? Tristero, Tristero. If I weren't so brave and smart, I'd be spooked.

The bad dreams first started on the way to the moths. Usually it was only a few times. Now it's a lot of times. I wonder if Throndir notices when I sneak over to her at night. She pretends not to like my snuggles, but it doesn't take long for her fingers to start gently scratching behind my ears as she drifts off.

It's almost time to wake up the pups. I should go.


End file.
